


Human

by scxlias



Series: Please Help Scott McCall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, M/M, Scott-Centric, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to cry. </p><p>He wants to roar and howl and scream and hit something because his Stiles is telling him he's not human. </p><p>Its not supposed to be this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/gifts).



> This deals with Scott's death in Status Asthmaticus and the events at the end of Lies of Omission, in addition to Scott's thoughts on everything and dying, so be careful when you read. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ scxlias

_"Some of us make mistakes. Some of us are human!"_

The words cut through Scott like knives, and he's left standing there in shock in the rain. His heart feels like it might stop beating right then and there. 

Stiles doesn't... he thinks.... 

Stiles, who had stood by his side through everything, didn't see the human in him anymore, was pointing it out like shoving a finger into an open wound.

Stiles, who had trusted Scott with all his deepest secrets, had lied to Scott. 

Stiles, who Scott loved more than anything, was calling out one of the things he worried about most. 

Stiles, who was supposed to see the best in him, was doing exactly the opposite. 

Stiles had killed someone, and lied to Scott about it and here he is, telling Scott that he isn't human. 

Scott wants to cry. 

He wants to roar and howl and scream and hit something because his Stiles is telling him he's not human. 

Its not supposed to be this way. 

He doesn't remember what he says next. He goes into autopilot mode, has a vague recollection of telling Stiles to go home. He walks into the clinic, refuses to bite Hayden and lets Liam yell at him. He calls his mom and waits until she comes before going out into the lobby to wait with Theo. 

His thoughts start at Liam and Hayden and hoping his mom can save her, or at least get her back to a little bit of health. She just has to be strong enough that he can bite her, or... something. She has to be just strong enough that he can do something. 

That thought leads him to thinking about Allison, and her dying in his arms at the nogitsune's hand. 

And that, of course, leads him right back to Stiles. 

And thoughts of Stiles make him want to curl up into a ball and hide from the world. 

Stiles had stood by him through his dad leaving, through him turning, through hell and high water.

Scott had stood by Stiles through his mother's death and all the classes he had trouble in. Scott had saved Stiles from the nogitsune, even after it had tormented him using Stiles' face. He had gone through hell for Stiles, had protected him, stood by him. 

And Stiles hadn't trusted him. He'd had to hear it from Theo. 

He had to learn from Theo about his best friend, his brother, his Stiles beating someone to death with a wrench. 

He had to stand and listen to Stiles beg to be forgiven, all while he was wielding the wrench he'd used to kill Donovan. 

While he was wielding the wrench like a weapon he wanted to use on Scott. 

He had to listen to Stiles beg to be forgiven, all while he let out words that cut like knives to Scott's very core. 

While he called Scott not human, as though that automatically made him a bad thing. 

Scott thinks about this as Theo speaks to him and feels like he might cry. 

He doesn't.

He blinks away the wetness in his eyes and answers Theo with a hollow sounding voice and wonders when Stiles started lumping him in with all the other things that go bump in the night.

The rest of the day passes in a blur and suddenly, he's trapped in the library fighting Liam, fighting his beta and Scott understands why Stiles has lumped him in with all the other things that go bump in the night. 

It's where he belongs, he thinks.

Liam roars and Scott barely hears it. There's a dull ache in his chest and he can tell its Hayden, can tell he's too late again.

He thinks this is why Stiles thinks being inhuman is bad. Because even when he tries his hardest, the people he's supposed to care for die. 

He almost wishes Mason hadn't come in to stop Liam, but he knows its not right to think like that. 

He has a pack to take care of, as broken and splintered as it is. They're still his pack. Still his responsibility. He still has to take care of them.

But...

 _Maybe they'd be better off without you,_ some traitorous part of his mind whispers. 

The world tilts around him and he realizes Mason's helping him out of the library. 

At least he is until Theo shows up. 

Theo seems to be thinking along the same lines as that treacherous little part of his mind. The pack would be better off without Scott at its head. They'd be better off with Theo to lead them. 

Most of him disagrees with that last part, recognizes that Theo isn't the person Scott thought he was. 

_Stiles was right there,_ his mind supplies. _He's probably right about you too. You're not human._

 _Neither is Theo,_ he counters.

 _You're not human,_ his mind says again. The voice in his head is sounding more like Stiles. Theo's words fall on dead ears. _Some of us are human. We make mistakes. You're not supposed to make mistakes Scott. The mighty True Alpha. What a joke. All you do is make mistakes._ The voice in unmistakeably Stiles now and Scott could cry, hearing his best friend's voice saying those words. 

He doesn't get the chance though because the next thing he knows there are claws sinking into his stomach. Mason's scream echoes through out the library and its the last thing Scott hears and he knows he's failed. 

He wonders though, if maybe death won't be so bad this time around.

He spends an eternity in limbo, floating in an endless void, Stiles' voice telling him all the ways he's failed.

He wants to scream, tell the voice to stop, tell Stiles that he'll try, he'll do better. 

He opens his mouth and nothing comes out. 

_You're alone,_ says Kira's voice.

 _You can't fix this now,_ and that sounds like Liam.

 _You've messed everything up,_ Allison's voice whispers. 

_You let us die,_ Erica and Boyd shout. 

_You let me down,_ Lydia's voice is broken and haunting.

 _You were supposed to protect them all Scott. I told you Beacon Hills needed you to protect it,_ the next voice is Derek, stern and commanding as always.

 _You should never have brought me back,_ Malia's voice hisses.

 _Maybe I would've stayed if you had done better,_ Isaac tells him. 

Some _of us are human,_ Stiles says and Scott wants to scream, wants to howl and roar... 

And suddenly he is. He's roaring and slamming back into his body and everything is blessedly, peacefully blank for a few moments. 

His mom is there and Mason is there, and they're all okay.

And for a few moments, everything is fine. 

Then Scott registers the dull ache in his chest and the holes in his stomach, and his mother covered in blood. 

He knows that Hayden is dead and Liam is heartbroken and Mason just watched him die. 

They're fifteen, this shouldn't be happening. But it is. It has happened. And Scott has failed. 

_Some of us are human. Some of us make mistakes._ Stiles' voice rings in his head. 

_Some 'mighty True Alpha' you are McCall,_ all the voices say in unison. _So many mistakes. You're drowning in them. In mistakes. In failure. Can't even keep yourself alive. You're not even human._

Scott curls up against his mom, Mason running a hand over his arm, and finally lets himself cry. 

Halfway across Beacon Hills, Stiles sits at a hospital bed, watching his dad connected to too many machines. 

He sits, and watches and wishes Scott was there with him.


End file.
